Akaslickster
|image = File:av-25.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = - |joindate = 21.06.2008 |firstmafia = Mafia (Era 1) |alias = Slick |wikiname = - |merits = Player Host |awards = - |hosted = - |cohosted = Halloween Mafia (with GMaster479) Foodie Mafia (with EDM) }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Mafia (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since June 2008 * MVP of - * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: unpredictable. * Member of Died N1 Club Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Halloween Mafia - co-hosted with GMaster479 On MafiaManiac (MM) * Foodie Mafia - co-hosted with EDM Mafia Record Overall 23-24 * Disgaea Mafia - replaced * 1984 - game stopped * Mystery Mafia - Game information lost after IPBFree Fall * Les Miserables - Game information lost after IPBFree Fall * Advance Wars Mafia II - replaced * Mirror Mafia - replaced Uncharted yet ... *Mafia II *Mafia III *Mafia IV *Cruise Ship Mafia *Pirate Mafia *Heroes Season 1 *Cruise Ship Mafia 2 *Princess Bride Mafia *Heroes Hybrid 2 *Mafia Olde Style *Classic Mafia *Mafia II: Redux *Cruise Ship Mafia III *Brainden Murder Club Mafia *Fantasy Mafia II Goodie 16-11 * Mafia V - Won - Survived * M4F14-7 - Won - Killed N1 * Heroes: Season 1.1 - Won - Survived *Mario Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 * Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Survived * Ye Olde Mafia II - Won - Survived * Terminator Mafia - Won - Killed N2 * High School Mafia II - Lost - Survived * Redwall Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 * Mafia Mafia - Won - lynched D3 * Fraternity Mafia - Lost - survived * Advance Wars Mafia - Lost - killed N4 * Minecraft Mafia - Won - Survived * Final Fantasy I Mafia - Lost - Died N4 * Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Won - Died N1 * Puppet Mafia - Lost - Puppet killed N3 * Christmas Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 * Nightmare Before Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 * Movie Mafia - Lost - Survived * Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 * Dungeons and Dragons - Won - Survived * Soul of the Fire Mafia - Lost - Survived * Ice Age Mafia - Won - Survived * Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - Died N3 * Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - Died N3 * UN Mafia - Won - Survived * MaFBIa - Won (as Slick 2.0) - Killed N2 Baddie 4-7 * Mafia I - Won - Survived * Brush Up Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 * Wheel of Time Mafia - Won - Survived * Tombstone Mafia - Lost - lynched D2 * Harry Potter Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D3 * Scrubs Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 * Star Trek Mafia - Lost - Survived * Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 * Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 * Smiley Mafia - Won - Killed N4 * Easter Egg Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 Indy 2-5 * High School Mafia III - Won - Survived * Moogle Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 * House of Cards Mafia - Lost - Survived * Secret of Mana Mafia - Lost - Died N4 * MaFBIa - Lost - Lynched D1 * Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 * Alpha to Omega Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 Other Faction 1-1 * Titanomachy (Titans) - Win - Killed N8 * Amber Mafia (Eric's Party) - Lost - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PlayersHelpNeeded Category:Players Category:Era 1